nverse_beat_downfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade
Bio Name: Shade Stage Name: Shade Age: 152 Species: Demon Gender: Female Nationality: Demon Origin: Spiritkeeper Credit: Unknown Rival: Heria Background Shade was a demon who was influenced by human nature, and was motivated by peace and love. She fell in love with Daemon, who took the throne after the downfall of The Baned. Damion soon broke her heart and left her to the side for power. Upset over this, she left the demon realm and took on the appearance of a human, living among them. She soon met Drake, who she cheated into helping her by bounding him with a demonic spell, which forced him to stay with her at all times or else they both die. Drake followed her to the very end, where she sacrificed herself to weaken Damion. She soon came back, and assisted Drake. Combat Attack: Sharp Punch >Shade creates a spiked fist with her demon magic and punches her opponent. Forward Attack: Rhino Charge >Shade turns into a rhino and charges at her opponent. Backward Attack: Armadillo Roll >Shade turns into an armadillo and rolls, hitting her opponent if they are in the way Upward Attack: Hawk Dive >Shade turns into a hawk and divebombs her opponent. Backward Attack: Hedgehog Spikes >Shade turns into a hedgehog and stings her opponent with her spikes. Grab Attack: Snake Bite >Shade turns into a snake and bites her opponent on the neck. Finisher: Killer Wolf Shade turns into a demonic wolf, tackling her opponent and destroying them with her powerful teeth and claws. Alternate Costume: Druid Shade dresses up in a beautiful flowery costume to show off her animal shifting skills. This does not affect her moveset. Extras Quotes "Feel nature's wrath!" -Upon entering a fight "You're not worth the time." -Upon winning a fight "I'll make you talk!" -Upon fighting Heria "That was pointless." -Upon winning against Heria Storyline Match Line-Up Shade vs. Drake Spar at Caros Mansion Shade vs. Kira Spar at Hartston Shade vs. Mace at Parking Garage Shade vs. Sasha at Central Park Shade vs. Kage at NBRL Prison Shade vs. Casper at Hidden Base Shade vs. Victor at Mall Shade vs. Axel at Airplane Shade vs. Note at Nightclub Shade vs. Insane at Beach Shade vs. Kiruso at Throne Room Shade vs. Suki at Burning Village Shade vs. Karma at Pirate Ship Shade vs. Red X at Rooftops Shade vs. Secret at Castle Halls Shade vs. Leaf at Southport Shade vs. Quil at Homunculus Shrine Shade vs. Aester at Inner Self Shade vs. Faith at Elven Forest Shade vs. Gap at The Forest Shade vs. Illusion at Alternate Reality Shade vs. Leroy at House of Nis Shade vs. Xavier at SAAR HQ Shade vs. Zero at Museum Shade vs. Carm at Diner Shade vs. Kent at Underground Market Shade vs. Lucifer at Ballroom Shade vs. Samantha at Junkyard Shade vs. Beat Skillz at Highway Shade vs. Ricto at Battle Platform Shade vs. Shade (Druid) at Demon Realm Shade vs. Heria at Destroyed Caravan Category:Fighters